


Up (up) here we go (go)

by SVZ



Category: Glee
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Gymnastics, cheerleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SVZ/pseuds/SVZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Quinn misses being on the Cheerios and wishes she hadn’t burned her bridges with Coach Sylvester.</p><p>It’s not just the uniform or the status (although neither hurt) - it’s much more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up (up) here we go (go)

She misses the adrenaline moving through her veins before competitions, the smug satisfaction of landing a good roundoff front handspring back layout step-out (that had been her golden ticket to catching Coach Sylvester’s eye freshman year), and the camaraderie she had with her teammates before they compete.

(Sure, their coach was legitimately unhinged, but they all had to go through the same Cheerios diet and stringent workout plans to remain on the squad. There’s a certain bond people form under dire conditions and constantly sore muscles.)

Quinn misses being a flyer; she misses the validation she had for being known as one of the lightest members on the squad.

The feeling of weightlessness is indescribable - for the few seconds she’s up in the air, she’s feather light, her Lucy Caboosey past is a distant memory in some other tragic girl’s life. 

She hates how it had been one comment from Coach Sylvester sophomore year (“Q, watch yourself. Our guys are on a raw vegetables diet and they can’t basket-toss a hippo.”) was the catalyst to the biggest mistake of her life with Puck, so she’s aware of how screwed up being a Cheerio does to person.

Just remembering Mercedes passing out in the cafeteria is proof of that. 

But sometimes Quinn thinks that all of that would almost be worth it; just so she could be the center of attention again (it’s never going to happen in New Directions - Mr. Schue plays favorites and he hates her now) and be loved by the crowd who for the duration of their cheerleading routine.

The audience won’t care or judge her for her mistakes. Instead, they’ll be captivated by her - because she’s a _skilled_  cheerleader and athlete.

She misses being able to soar and forgetting all her worries- even if it’s always temporarily, it’s better than being stuck alone with her thoughts.  Quinn Fabray, the nationally ranked cheerleader and athlete, is probably her favorite version of herself and she regrets not being able to go back. 


End file.
